Sesshoumaru's encounter
by sakamoto-chiaki
Summary: Sesshou met a mysterious woman by accident...will he be able to unveil her secrets?
1. Prologue

Hi… this is my 1st time writing fanfiction. Once I started I could not stop! So here's a story about Sesshoumaru.

A- -assailant                      ( symbols for the

W--- woman                      conversation between

S--- sesshoumaru               the different characters)            

R--- Rin

J--- jaken

N--- naraku           words between          are the thoughts of the characters.

**_Mysterious woman_**

****

( Scene shows a forest.)

            In the dark of the night, a woman runs through the forest at fast speed. Dressed in a light blue kimono, with long silky hair trailing behind her, she ran on as if chased by an invisible beast.

A: " Die… you pathetic human!"

            Claw-like daggers sail through the air, heading towards the woman.

W: " Damn! This is a dead end…" , the woman mutters to herself as she whirls around to face her attacker. Just as she did that, the daggers sliced her arms. She slumps back against a tree, barely conscious. Blood trickled down her arms.

W I'm done for….hehe… to think I would die in this state.

            Her assailant steps out of the shadow. He has a serpent's head and a man's body. He charges at her with his claws outstretched, aiming for her heart. She closes her eyes, anticipating the pain. A long pause……

W Eh?? I'm still alive!

            She slowly opens her eyes and sees her assailant standing motionless, in a freeze-like manner. Then blood starts spurting out from numerous cuts on the serpent man's body and he collapses in a pool of blood. Standing behind the copse is sesshoumaru.

W: " Who are….." , before she could finish her sentence, she blacked out.

X          X          X          X          X          X          X          X          X          X          X          X


	2. chapter 1

The woman wakes up and finds herself in a cave.

W: "Where am I?"

R: "Hey…you've waken up…yay..you've been sleeping for 10 hours already…"

W: "Did you save me? Arigatou…." (scrambles to kneeling position and bow to Rin.)

R: "How could I have the power to do that? It was Sesshoumaru-sama who saved you…", gesturing to sesshou who is sitting cross legged in the darkest corner of the cave.

W: "Arigatou…." (bows to sesshou)

S: "Do not misunderstand…I do not like to have contact with weak humans."

W: "I'm Yukina."

{ Author's note: changing the alphabet representing yukina's speech to Y . Had been referring to her as woman and its kind of rude…..}

            As she said that, the ground starts to tremble.

R: "What's going on?"

            Sesshou runs out of the cave and comes face to face with a huge green giant. There are poisonous vines twirled around his body.

S: "Heh! Such base creature dares to challenge me, the almighty sesshou….I'll kill you in no time…"

            What Sesshou do not know is that this creature is no ordinary demon. It possesses shikon-no-tama shards and is under the control of Naraku. This makes the demon more powerful then it seems.

            The green giant swing its arm and effortlessly sliced off the top half of the cave, where Yukina, Rin and Jaken are hiding in.

            Sesshou pulls out his sword and slices one of the giant's arms off.

S: "Haha…piece of cake..thought you are more worthy than that…"

            The giant lets of a hysterical laugh.

G: "The show has just begun."

            Suddenly, spasms of pain shot through Sesshou's arm. { I did not specify which arm as we all know he only has that one and only precious arm.} Poisonous vines shot out from his arm and twirl around his body, binding him while allowing time for the poison to spread through the wound on his arm. When sesshou was busy slicing the giant's arm off, he was not aware that the giant had planted the seed of the poisonous vines inside his good arm.

G: "Haha..I will kill your companions first then deal with you later.."

            The giant heads towards Yukina, Rin and Jaken, who are still crouching among the remains of the cave. He raises his hand and several spikes shot out at Yukina, Jaken and Rin. They ran, dodging the spikes along the way.

            However, at this time, Rin accidentally tripped over a stone and fell to the ground.

Y: "Rin get up and run!"

            But Rin's mind is a complete blank. Several spikes are heading towards her…..Fast.


	3. chapter 2

( Revelation) :

Just when Rin thought she is done for, there is a blinding flash of light. Rin is surrounded by s thick, translucent, white wall.

Rin glances up at the sky. She sees a blue-haired being, with white dragons wrapped around both arms, hovering above her. The person points her finger at the green giant and the white dragons fly towards the giant, twirling themselves around him, turning him to ice.

" Now Sesshou!"

Sesshou picks up his sword and delivered a blow to the giant.

_CRACK…. CRACK._ The giant falls to bits.

The blue-haired being descends gracefully to the ground, her long blue hair swirling around her.

B: "Don't you all recognize me?"

"You're….you're…YUKINA!!! But how…."

Y: "I'm a half ice-demon…that's why. Yesterday was the day when my powers decreased to nothing and my appearance will be that of a human. When the dawn breaks, my powers return and I'm a demon again…"

R: "That's so cool…" (Rin's eyes lit up…looks on impressed.)

Sesshoumaru stands up and walks away.

R: "Sesshoumaru-sama, wait of us."

{ author's note: Please do take note that this is a very very weird combination!

Lead character: Sesshoumaru--- hates humans( call them weaklings)

---- hates half-demons( alls trying to kill his half-                 demon brother inuyasha.)

Yet he is now in a group consisting of Rin( human) and Yukina( half-demon)

                                    GASP!

And of course Jaken( full- blown demon)… Will this group stay together?

Check out what happens in the following chapters…

X                      X                      X                      X                      X                      X


	4. Chapter 3

A month has passed since the green giant incident. Sesshou, Yukina, Rin and Jaken are resting under a tree. The weather is very hot. Yukina seeing this, made ice lollies for everyone, except of course, Sesshou, who coolly refused.

            Yukina was busy entertaining Rin's neverending requests for ice lollies when she realizes that Sesshou has disappeared. Leaving Rin and Jaken to savour their ice lollies, she wanders off in search for Sesshou.

            She found him sitting by the river, attending to the wound on the stump where his left arm used to be. The wound is glowing red and Sesshou's face twisted in pain. Yukina steps forward and kneels beside Sesshou. Putting her hands on the wound, she uses her powers to heal the wound.

Y: "I learnt the art of healing when I was young so that I could heal my human mother who was always sick."

Yukina tilts her head back and glances at the sky, a faraway look in her eyes.

Y: "But she died.." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she said that.

            Sesshou raises a finger to wipe her tears.

S: "You actually reminds me of someone. Someone who has taken care of me when I was ill." (Looks up at the sky.)

S: "You reminds me of my mother."

Yukina hammers Sesshou's head with her fist, shouting in rage.

"Am I that old?", then walks away, leaving Sesshou with a confused look on his face and multiple " baos" on his head.

            When he has returned to their camp, he spots Yukina sitting by the fire. Her blue hair once again black.

S It's the night that she loses her powers.

She wears a worried expression on her face. Seeing Sesshou approaching, she said: "I sense danger.I do not know what kind but whatever it is, it is heading towards here fast."

X                                  X                                  X                                  X                      X


	5. chapter 4

There was a strong gust of wind, almost blowing them off their feet. As sudden as it started, the wind stopped blowing. A thick wall of  fog starts to gather around Yukina and Sesshou.

YWhat's happening? I cannot sense anything beyond the fog. It is as if we are cut off from the outside world. An arrow encircled by golden light, sliced through the thick fog, towards Sesshou.

Y: "Sesshoumaru!!"

[SLOW MOTION]

Yukina runs towards Sesshou just as he turns his head to see why she is shouting. Yukina throws herself in front of Sesshou just in time and the golden arrow pierced through her heart.

S: "Yukina!!!!" Sesshou managed to say as Yukina collapses to the ground. Sesshou caught a movement from the corner of his eye and took off after the assailant. Laughter echoed through the forest.

" Hahahaha…."

            Naraku( as usual in his thick, furry bear costume) is perched on a tree above Sesshou.

            "Hahahaha….how does it feel to see your friend injured? She will die for sure…have become quite taken by her aren't you?  The fiery arrow is the legendary weapon used in killing ice demons. She will be devoured by fire if the wound is not treated . But I have the antidote. If you will help me find the remaining pieces of the shikon-no-tama, the antidote is yours. Do consider this carefully…." Naraku's voice trails off as he gets away on kagura's feather.

{Author's note: The real naraku, not one of those wooden voodoo dolls, showed up( which is very rare) therefore he flew away instead of getting sliced up yet again.

            Sesshou picked up the unconscious Yukina and headed back to the camp.

S This woman…she sacrificed her life to save me….but why?

{Author's note: Well at this note, all readers should have guessed that Yukina has fallen in love with Sesshou but Sesshou, as all of you know, isn't the brightest guy around when it comes to situations involving relationships.}

            The impact, the incident had on Sesshou is very great. He has never thought that someone will sacrifice her life for him, much less a half-demon whom he has just known. He had always been alone.

X                                  X                                  X                                  X                                 


	6. chapter 5

S: "I will take up your offer. I'll get you the shikon-no-tama shards and you give me the antidote."

N: "It's a promise."

{Hmmm…Naraku isn't really trustworthy… to think that he actually has the word 'promise' in his dictionary}

            Having tucked Yukina in on the floor of the ice cave( ice actually retards the deterioration of the wound), he left the cave with Jaken and Rin. They started on a journey to search for the remaining shikon-no-tama shards.

            As they passes by a village, the ground shook and what looks like a tornado tore through the village, ripping houses apart. As the tornado approaches Sesshou and company, it stops turning, revealing a demon with the lower body of a serpent and the upper boy of a woman. The demon lifts its tail and brings it down hard on the ground, sending waves of earthquakes through the ground. With the help of Jaken, who used his staff to cast a spell, Sesshou is able to detect the whole lot of shikon-no-tama shards on the demon.

S The shikon-no-tama shards on this demon must be the last few pieces needed to complete the shikon-no-tama.

            The thought brought new strength to Sesshou as he pulls his sword and fights with the demon. As the demon possesses shikon-no-tama shards, it wasn't an easy fight. After some time, the demon finally collapses in a pool of blood. Sesshou picks up the glowing shikon-no-tama shards and heads towards Naraku's castle.

N: "I see you're back."

S: "I've got the remaining shiko-no-tama shards, now where is the antidote."

N: "That's quick. Give me the shards first and I'll hand you the antidote."

            Sesshou hands Naraku the shikon-no-tama shards.

S: "Now for the antidote…."

N: "Did you really think I could get any? The last antidote was destroyed a long time ago."

S: "What! You….."

N: "Too bad…thanks for your help anyway…"

            As Naraku puts the last few pieces of the shikon-no-tama together, a blinding flash of light emits from the shikon-no-tama. A figure appeared….

X                                  X                                  X                                  X                      X


	7. chapter 6

S: "Yu…Yukina…but how…"

Y: ""With whatever remaining power I could gather, I transformed myself into the last few pieces of 'shikon-no-tama' that you found."

            Yukina turns and walks towards Naraku.

Y: "Now…Naraku…you will die and here will be your burial ground."

            As Yukina  raised her arm, thousands and millions of white ice dragons flew out from behind her and twirled themselves around Naraku, binding him in a death grip.

Y: "I will use the power of the shikon-no-tama to bury you."

            Yukina muttered a spell. This spell is the most powerful spell that only ice demons know. The spell imprisons the enemy in ice, giving the enemy an ice burial. Ice dragons twirl themselves around the whole burial ground, guarding it like talismans. The enemy falls into death-like state, all his powers decreased to zero. However, the reason why the spell was never performed before is that the spell-caster would be buried along with the enemy.

Y: "Sesshoumaru-sama, run away with Rin and Jaken!"

            Sesshou stood there dumb-founded, as he watches the dragons surround the whole of Naraku's castle. Yukina sends one of the white dragons to Sesshou and company, twirling around them, lifting them up and out if the castle. The moment they were safely out of the castle, the castle, enclosed in ice, sank into the earth, disappearing from the surface of the earth forever.

            Sesshou and company watches as the castle disappears into the earth. Sesshou looks down at his left upper arm, as if still feeling Yukina's healing hands on his wound.

R: "What has happened to Yukina? She died didn't she?" Tears flowed down her cheeks.

S Why am I feeling so down? [flashback of images from the days with Yukina.]

J: "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

            Sesshou's mind jolts back to the present.

S: "Iku." Sesshou turns and starts walking away, his right hand gripping his left biceps.


End file.
